yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renata Figueira
Personality Renata is a kind girl, she is very playful and likes to talk to people, but she can be very annoying and asks random things to people. She have a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, which includes Sayaka Mizuki, Chika Shino, Hinata Nozomi, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She likes to take care of everyone around her. Backstory Renata grew up in Brazil and moved to Buraza Town when she was a preteen. She was very poor and couldn't do anything about it. Her parents didn't have financial conditions to put her and her younger brother in a school. One day, her father found a job with a good payment making her family have a good financial condition. When Renata started to study in Akademi High School, she saw Sugarcube Lolipop's campaign and she immediately joined as the lead singer. Appearence Renata has long redhead hair with a fringe styled in a forelock tied up with a black clip. She has skinny eyebrows with green eyes and freckles on her face. She wears default female uniform with white socks and black shoes. Relationships Marina Figueira Renata communicates with her mother in Portuguese. They are talkative with each other and share jewels and clothes. Renata told Marina about her bisexuality and Marina seens to accept it, but have a strong fear of her daughter being bullied. Paulo Figueira Renata talk too much with her father, but she is not too much close to him because he is never in home, sometimes she misses him but she really loves him like he does. Larissa Figueira Renata doesn't have too much communication with her older sister, Larissa lives in Brazil being a stewardess and doesn't talk to her family too much because of the flights. When Larissa can talk with her family, the first one she talks is with Renata. Jonathan Figueira Renata and Jonathan are very close and looks like best friends but are just siblings, they do too many things together and pranks each other all the time. Jonathan is the second person to know about Renata's sexuality, he supports and respects her. Hinata Nozomi Renata and Hinata are classmates and have a crush on each other, they gave secret kisses on one another when they are alone, they love each other, Renata give gifts to Hinata almost everyday. Renata seens to be very jealousy and push Hinata away from everyone even her cousin Sayaka. They have a strong relationship and have firm ties, in the front of people, they seens to be best friends, but in reality they are secret lovers. Sayaka Mizuki Renata and Sayaka doesn't talk too much but they respects each other, if Renata see Sayaka huging Hinata, she immediately push Hinata away from her for jealousy. Sayaka is the one who know about their relationship and do everything to see Renata jealous just to laugh. Chika Shino Renata and Chika are very friendly and are classmates, they study together everytime in the class. They like to practice with themselves and to have a random conversation, Chika got very embarrassed when Renata talks about Sayaka, making a good laugh. Mizu Takara Renata loves to cuddle Mizu's head and loves her height, sometimes Renata catch her and gave a bear hug very tight, crushing her. Mizu sometimes call her "Red-Chan" and really likes to annoy Renata with this nickname. Miyuki Hirasawa Renata loves to have a good conversation with Miyuki, she is the only one who can pranks Miyuki and doesn't get a rage scream by her. They are very close, Miyuki seens to like when Renata study with her and Hinata. Akane Tomoko Renata and Akane are very close, they like to play around and love each other's company. Renata likes to make the pigtails in Akane's hair. Akemi Tomoko Renata and Akemi are not very close, but they study, write lyrics and practice together. Renata does the pigtails in her hair too. Ae-Jeong Kim Renata disliked Ae-Jeong with the fact she still likes Hinata and was dating with her before meet Renata. They are still friendly with each other but when they are together, they have a rivality air. Chike Aaron Renata and Chike met each other when they was neighbours in preteen age, they started dating when they was developing feelings towards each other. They ended the relationship when Renata caught him cheating on her with another girl. They are friends now. Gallery 4(2)Renata_Figueira.png|Renata with casual clothes Figueira_Family.png|Renata with her mother, her younger brother, her older sister and her father Purple_Concert.png|Renata performing with the group in a concert Portrait_Toast_1.png|Renata's portrait in game(by Hømøzygosis-Portrait Danielishere-Hair) 2nata.png|Renata and Hinata on a date ( dresses export ) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Sports Club Category:Bisexual